When a world loves Dante
by Mariposa-Princessa
Summary: Okay, my first, full lengthed, actually containing a plot, fanfiction. Done in roughtly two hours based on a dream I had. I thought, "what if all the OC's ever created to love Dante actually came upon him?" Well, here's what came of it. R & R, please!


_One typical day in Devil May Cry, and Dante is sitting at his desk, feet propped up, pizza in hand and bobbing his head to his music. Trish has just finished cleaning and is getting ready to leave for the store and possibly a girls' day out with Lady._

"Need anything while I'm out?" she asked. Her hand was on the doorknob ready to go.

Dante raised the hand holding the pizza.

"Again?" Trish sighed. "Fine. Make sure to keep the place clean; see ya later."

Dante gave her a thumbs up as he returned to his pizza. Trish sighed again and left.

A few hours later, Dante was snoring in his chair when someone kicked open the door. Dante sat up and aimed Ebony, still bleary eyed.

"Whaddya want?" he asked.

"Your soul," the voice would have been sinister if it had not been such a ridiculous request.

"Excuse me?"

"Your soul."

Dante blinked a few times to clear his vision before continuing.

"And what would a little girl like you want with my soul?"

The young redhead before hime blinked her eyes in surprise and answered as if Dante had asked if the sky was blue.

"Because it is beautiful, and I wish to save it."

"One of those people, eh? Well bug off, I'm not interested."

"Then you will suffer the consequences."

Dante readied himself just in case the brat turned into a monster, but she simply turned on her heel and walked out.

"Strange kid."

Dante holstered Ebony and stood to use the bathroom. Guess he'd been asleep for longer than he thought. When he emerged from the back room, there was a knock on the door.

"Guess a beer's outta the question then."

He crossed the room and opened the door to reveal an alluring brunette no more than twenty.

"You are Dante," she said in a throaty voice.

_Now this is more like it_

"What of it?"

"I've searched countless universes, and killed many to get here."

"Ah?"

"I LOVE YOU, DANTE!" she screamed and threw herself on him.

"Whoa, whoa, baby," Dante struggled to distangle himself. Trish had ears like a hawk; he wouldn't be surprised if she was already on her way.

"Make me yours," the brunette whispered huskily.

"Not today, maybe--"

"I WANT YOU!"

"Okay, this has gone way to far, girl, you're not my type, so--"

"Not your type! I created this body just for you an--"

"DANTE!"

_Not another one._

This time it was a man, dressed in tight black leather and holding a whip.

"Let's get it on!"

_No thank you._

Finally, he succeeded in pushing off the brunette and slamming the door. He stood there holding it shut as the brunette clawed at it.

"Let me in, Dante, let me in!"

Hopefully Trish would be here soon.

"Get outta my way, girl, Dante is mine!."

"No way, old man, I created this body just for Dante, He's mine!"

"I think not," the whip cracked and Dante winced. "He prefers a lover of the male persuasion."

"How dare you!" the brunette and Dante heard her tackle him.

_Dammit, where's Trish?_

There were a couple of taps on the window, and Dante turned his head, still holding the door, to see a couple of near naked blonds waving and winking at him. He saw them mouth: "We loooove you."

Sheesh, was the whole world after him or something? He raised his eyes heavenward and prayed to whomever was listening to make them all go away before Trish got back. Especially before they found a way inside.

"Hey, Dante."

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice, then hoped it was his imagination. It wasn't. A platinum haired African-American now stood beside him sipping at one of his beers.

"What the---?"

"I came in the back way. Less people. You really ought to get a better lock for the door, someone could kill you in your sleep one of these days."

"Hey, Rose, didja get the last beer? I'm thirsty," came a voice from the back.

"No, try the cooler, Trish won't let him have it in the fridge."  
"Gotcha."

Apparently, whomever was listening had a sense of humor or just didn't like him. What was he going to do now?

"As soon as we finish our drinks; we'll be ready."

"Ready?" _Damn, I could sure use Trish right now, and Lady._

Dante leaned his back up against the wall and pulled out the two ladies that would (hopefully) never come after him.

"Leave. Both of you." Maybe he could scare them off.

"Aww, Dante baby, don't be that way," the platinum girl pouted.

"Yeah, we just wanna get to know you better," her companion, a blue haired Asian, added.

Dante raised Ivory slightly and fired, just barely missing the platinum hair.

"I'm serious. Leave. And take your friends," he nodded back to the door, "with you."

By now there was a riot outside. By the sound of it, at least fifty people screaming his name. Surely Trish could here it from the other side of the city.

"I guess he's going to be difficult," said the Asian.

"Then we'll do it the difficult way; that'll be more fun."

_I don't like where this is going._

With horrendous banshee screams, the two transformed into blue and white winged demons. They glowed eerily; something like lightening was coming out of the blue one. Couldn't he get a break?

Dante opened fire and soon the two were downed. But by the way they were twitching, not for long.

"Hey, look, an open door!."

_Damn._

He was going to have to get out of here, fast, before they swarmed. Dante abandoned his post by the door and ran for the stairs, making sure to grab Rebellion from its pegs. Guess he was going to have to try the roof. If he was lucky, then the two lying on his floor were the only ones with supernatural powers. But luck was not with him so far, and, as he climbed up the fire escape, Dante thought that somebody, somewhere, was laughing at him.

* * *

"Dante?"

Trish was surprised indeed when Dante appeared by her side out of nowhere. He was haggered and out of breath. Something was wrong.

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, I swear, its just that the entire city has been chasing me all day!"

Trish raised her eyebrow.

"I'm serious, Trish, I managed to evade them about a half-hour ago, but it's only a matter of time. Hi, Lady."

"Hey," said Lady. Her eyebrows were raised as well.

"Dante if this is a joke---"

"It isn't, I swear!"

"Fine, guess I'll have to save your butt. Again."

"Want help?" Lady offered.

"Nah, just finish up my list for me, 'kay? I'll see ya tonight."

"Where to, Dante?" Trish asked as Lady disappeared into the next store.

"Anywhere but here. We gotta leave the city."

"Dante, just tell me what you broke and I'll forgive you."

Dante shook his head. As if on cue there was a shout of: "I FOUND HIM!"

"Damn."

"You weren't kidding, Dante, that's at least three thousand people!"

"C'mon," Dante grabbed Trish's hand and began to run North, out of the city.

* * *

Eventually, after many months of travel, the two found solitude in the upper reaches of Canada. Fortunatly, not many caribu cared for a half-demon.

"So, what do we do now, Dante?" asked Trish, not for the first time.

"Rest." This was the first time that word was spoken.

Dante sat down and leaned up against the wood of the shack. Trish shook her head and sat down opposite him and closed her eyes. Soon Dante heard the steady breathing that only came with sleep. But he could not join her; something was prickling at his nerves.

"Have you had enough of this life, Dante?"

He snapped his head in the direction of the voice. There was that little redhead that had come to him what seemed now so long ago. She was smiling, and her golden eyes were glittering with contained mirth.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Your soul."

"You've asked me that already."

"Wow, your memory's as good as your brother's."

_Vergil? No, I need to get to the bottom of this._

"Why?"

_"_Why what, Dante?"

"Why do you want my soul?"

"Oh, well, it's to save you from the OC's."

"Excuse me?"

"Original characters created by fanatic fans all over the world."

Dante didn't say anything.

"You don't have a clue on what I'm talking about, do you?"

Dante shook his head.

The redhead sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Not this world, you dummy, another world. Another universe, one in which this world is nothing more than a game with you as its star."

Dante grinned. _I like the sound of that._

"The writers in that universe found a way to make their characters, sometimes even themselves, travel through the barrier that seperated the different universes until they found yours. They cannot return to their world, and they will never stop hunting you--"

"Unless I give you my soul."

"Now you're catching on, they will no longer be bound here and be sent back to their universe. Unless, of course, there is another in your world they desire."

There was the sound of cracking wood in the distance as well as tramping feet. Wingbeats only added to the torture.

"Looks like they found you, again, Dante. What'll it be?"

Dante looked at a sleeping Trish, then down to his own ragged clothes. Guess he didn't have much of a choice.

"Alright. You can have it," he said, finally.

The girl smiled as she sighed in what Dante could only determine to be relief.

"Your more trusting than your brother. He rejected me a second time and actually made it to Russia to hide. There were just too many for him to kill."

"Kill?" Dante's hand made a tight fist.

"Yes, Dante, kill. But only in this universe. They are in their own, courtesy of my master and me."

The tramping and the screams were getting louder.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just give me your hand."

Dante reached out his left hand, but paused just before touching.

"Did he accept your third request?" he asked.  
The girl laughed.

"Yes, he did, fortunately for him. That's why you've never heard of a hunt such as this one before now. Don't worry, in a few minutes, you'll be the same."

Dante nodded and touched the redhead's hand. It was cold.

"Have a good life, Dante," she said.

* * *

Dante opened his eyes as he yawned. The fan was going, so Trish must've come back from the store. He picked his feet off the desk and sat up. The thud of his boots was enough to increase his already splitting headache.

"That's it, no more pizza before a nap," Dante muttered as he stood.

He walked over to the stairway then paused to survey the room. He hadn't done much; Trish shouldn't be mad.

"Now time for some video games. Anything to forget that weird dream."

Dante continued up the stairs. He deserved a break after watching the place.


End file.
